1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to thermal therapy devices, and particularly, to a thermal therapy device incorporating carbon nanotubes for warming the body to enhance healing or improve comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically, heat has been a natural remedy. It aids circulation, relieves pain, and enhances the recovery process. By increasing the temperature of the skin surface and underlying tissues, heat stimulates the thermoreceptors which then help block transmissions of pain signals to the brain, thereby increasing comfort. Heat therapy increases circulation, which helps to decrease stiffness, relaxes sore muscles, and provides soothing comfort. Many thermotherapy techniques and instrument use hot water and hot air as heating mediums generated by paraffin wax or a therapeutic lamp. Those instruments are unsatisfactory for humans for therapeutic use.